Methods for the filling, and also of pressure filling of containers are known. It is also known to evacuate the interior of a container before filling, and to then flush it with a flushing gas. A suitable flushing gas is an inert gas, carbon dioxide, or sterile air. This flushing step removes, from the interior of the container, any ambient air that is present, or other gaseous and/or vaporous medium that is present.